1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to foldable strollers, and more particularly to a foldable full-featured stroller that is capable of minimizing the folded size of the stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently available strollers are classified into lightweight type and all-featured type based on consumer's need. A lightweight type stroller is lightweight, and is able to be folded into a compact size. Therefore, the lightweight type stroller is convenient to carry while traveling. The lightweight type stroller, however, has only one function, i.e., to transport a baby or small child. A full-featured stroller has many functions. To perform the functions, the full-featured stroller may include a child tray disposed in front of a seat, a storage basket disposed under the seat, a parent tray disposed adjacent to handles. Typically, the full-featured stroller has a robust stroller frame that can provide a better protection to the child occupant. The full-featured stroller, however, is heavy in weight, and is bulky in volume, so that it is not convenient to carry while traveling. Thus, it is desirable to provide a foldable full-featured stroller that is capable of minimizing the folded size of the stroller.